


Flinch

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e16 Doomworld, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abuse, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Ray tells Mick about the scars he gained during the Doomworld timeline.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user @Toromychan had made a post about Ray's flinching in Doomworld, caused by Eobard, and how it was probably not the first time he'd made him twitch like that.

Mick was content to say the least, to at least be back on the ship. Away from the Legion and away from Snart. He tried so hard not to think about Amaya, and he was failing; frantically searching for something to distract him. He strode the hallways, up and down, pacing to help him get over the fact that Gideon’s food (more specifically  _ beer _ ) fabrication machine was still down due to the--

 

He stopped when he looked inside Ray's open room door and saw him standing in front of the mirror with a dark, sad look on his face. He was shirtless, his back and front riddled with scars. Some looked fresher than others.

 

“Raymond.” Mick felt… He couldn't feel anything. His mind was foggy with a livid mist. Ray turned around so he could see the marks clearly. Among the scratches and scars… There were hard, purple bruises staining his hip bones. 

 

“Who.”

 

“Mick-- you don't understand--” 

 

“Who the hell did this to you?!” He yelled, making Ray flinch. His angry expression fell as he watched Ray's face twinge in fear. “H-Haircut-- I'm sorry, I didn't mean…”

 

“It's okay. Just, let me explain, alright?” Ray looked like he was fit to cry, and Mick felt like garbage. “I… C’mere.” Ray walked over to Mick slowly and took his hand. They walked over to the bed sat down, Ray wincing as he took his seat. Mick felt another strike of anger hit his gut.

 

“Thawne wasn’t the nicest boss. He knew that I was from the original reality, but I didn't.” Mick held Ray's hand tight. “I made a mistake one day-- I was looking around Star Labs. My memory was trying to tell me that the place looked familiar. He caught me.” Ray glanced down at Mick’s hand on his.

 

“Haircut, if you don't want to talk about this I understand. You don't have to.”

 

“No. I just need to let it out, alright? I'll feel better when I talk about it.” He pulled his legs up to cross under his thighs. Mick caught a glance of the bruises as he shifted, the angle making them look darker. “He… Cornered me. Told me I'd be fired. Unless... I uh… Did him a favor. In exchange for my job. He wasn't very kind about it, obviously. And… I knew that he had the power to kill me in an instant. I couldn't--” Ray's next word broke off into a soft sob. Mick pulled Ray's hand to his mouth, kissing it softly. 

 

“I couldn't s-say no.” Ray then started to physically cry, his body shaking and clenching. 

 

Mick, again, felt numb. Watching Ray cry and cling to him desperately… 

 

“Raymond.” Mick whispered. Ray looked up, his face red and splotchy with tears wetting his cheeks. Mick pulled him close, holding his partner close to his chest. “I'm… I'm so sorry. I never wanted anything bad for you. If it weren't for me--”

 

“Stay with me tonight, Mick, please. I can't be alone.” Ray continued to sob into Mick’s shirt. Mick whispered a soft “of course” as he pulled his partner against him, sliding his fingers lightly over older scar

 

“I'm never going to let him touch you. Never again.” Mick then shifted so that he was reclining on Ray's bed. He nodded slowly as he watched Ray crawl carefully over him to lay partially on top of him. His tears were still flowing, but, when he felt Mick’s arm around him, it calmed him down. He felt… comfortable. For the first time in months. He sighed as he let Mick's warmth surround him, lulling him into a deep sleep, something he'd also been craving for a while.

  
"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't fun to write. But, thank you for reading.  
> I promise that some fluff is on its way. <3


End file.
